Don't go peeping in the hot springs!
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: Asuma and his new wife, Ame, go on honeymoon at the hot springs, when someone peeps in. See what happens inside. AsumaXOC. Contians sex.I don't own Naruto.


**Don't go peeping in the hot springs.**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

Asuma and Ame where excited that they finally got married. It was one of the most beautiful weddings in all of Konoha. Everyone was there, and everyone was glad that the long time affair of the two finally came down to the best wedding in the history of the village. Asuma looked handsome in his black and red komodo and Ame looked beautiful in her shiro-maku.

But what was underneath it was what Asuma was waiting to see. Her beautiful tan body, her long blonde hair flowing freely, and those green eyes, they where stunning. She looked amazing in and out of uniform, but he loved her out of uniform.

Their honeymoon was at the amazing hot springs and gardens of Konoha. They had a private room with a king-size bed and private bath just outside of their room. As Asuma stood by the sliding door looking outside at the night sky in nothing but his silk black boxer shorts, that Ame bought him, and was smoking a cigarette, when he herd someone call his name. He turn and saw the every so lovely, Sarutobi Ame, his wife. She was wearing a pink lacy bra and underwear, and her hair was down. He couldn't help but smile as he slowly walked over to her and wrap his strong arms around her tiny frame and began to kiss her neck. Then he turned her around and careful walked them over to the bed and laid her down and started to kiss down her chest to her barest. Their was moaning and soon, before they knew it, he removed her bra and was slowly kissing down her stomach. Then they herd a nose. They ignored it, and he continued to kiss her and caress her breast, and she continued to moan from the pressure, and then they herd the nose again. They knew that sound all to well, it belong to the biggest pervert in the whole village, Jiraiya, the perverted hermit and sage of Toad Mountain. He was giggle from the other side of the door, taking down notes of what he saw of the son of his formal sensei's son doing to his new wife, when he looked up and they where gone. "Wh- what, where did they go?" and before he knew it, Ame was standing behind him with a kuni at the back of his tout, and Asuma had one of his trench knives at his front. "Papa, I don't believe you. Spying on your own daughter and her husband. How could you?!" exclaimed Ame. "Wait, he's your father?" questioned Asuma.

"Oh, yes, um, sorry, didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes Asuma, I am her father. Now, will you remove that knife, you can kill me with that thing" said Jiraiya.

They removed their knives and walked into the room, because it was too cold to stand out there and Ame needed to cover herself. When she walked in the room after putting on her robe, she asked her father again, "Why was you spying on us you dirty old man?!" He smiled up at them and said, "Because I wanted to write my next book and use you and Asuma as my inspiration, that's all". Ame frowned at this before speaking, "Papa, you don't go spying on you own daughter, it's gross and very, very in prorate"

"Oh come off it Ame, you a very beautiful women, Asuma is a very handsome man, and you make a wonderful couple."

"As nice as that sounds papa, you don't spy on us! Can't you use someone else?! Perhaps Kakashi and Iruka, or Shikamaru and Tamari, but not us."

"And break your poor dads' heart?" pouted Jiraiya

"Papa!" exclaimed Ame.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going. Asuma, treat her well."

"I will" and with a poof of smoke, he left.

Ame then removed her robe and it fell to the floor, exposing her body once more to Asuma, but Asuma had crawled to the head bored and sat their with his arms cross, and yet another cigarette. "What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your father?"

"One: I thought that you knew and two: you never asked."

"How am I supposed to know this?"

"You where my teacher, sensei."

"Don't call me that. I am your husband now."

"Well, you where my teacher and you should have known."

"Well, I didn't know."

"Well, then, it's not my fault, no is it."

"I guess not, but I am still not in the mood." Then she started to craw towards him in a very seductive matter. "Come on Asuma; don't let my dirty old father turn you off." That was it; it drove him over the edge. He put out his cigarette, flip her over and continued making love to her for the rest of the night, while her father sat outside, writing it all down.

Fin


End file.
